Krystal
__TOC__ General Krystal (クリスタル, Kurisutaru) is an anthropomorphic vixen (female fox) and the newest member of the Star Fox team. She serves as Fox McCloud's main love interest (although Panther seems to be infatuated with her) and made her first appearance in the series in Star Fox Adventures. She is also the team's telepath; these abilities were first seen in Adventures and put to good use during the Aparoid Invasion. Using her abilities, she can read thought patterns and sense distress signals, which is vital for the team as they help out other planets. She is shown to be quite a tomboy at times. Attributes Krystal is a brilliant mid-ranged fighter. Most of her normal attacks have massive disjoints due to the use of her Staff, and those that don't still have pretty good range or uses in combos. She has two of the most powerful aerials in the game (B-Air and D-Air), as well as one of the strongest smash attacks (F-Smash, which also has Armor-Break, allowing it to smash people out of Super Armor gained from attacks like Wario's F-Smash). One of her defining attacks is her D-Special, known as the Demon Sniper. In versions of the game before 0.7, Krystal was able to chain Demon Sniper shots in various ways, in a technique later named the Demonic Chain (0.5 allowed her to chain them one directly after the other and stack the stun, 0.6 required her to have another shot right where the knockback from the first shot would send the opponent), but in 0.7 her ability to do this was removed by allowing characters to act as soon as they are released from the initial hitstun, as well as having any attack remove the hitstun already in place. She also has another very useful projectile known as the Staff Boomerang. Upon use of her S-Special, she will throw her boomerang out (it can be angled up or down) and it will go forward a certain distance before stopping and returning to her. Her staff has amazing priority and can out-prioritize almost any projectile, and if it doesn't out-prioritize it will likely cancel out with the other projectile (as is the case with Toon Link's Boomerang). Using the Staff Boomerang, Krystal can hide behind her staff and fire off Demon Sniper shots with relative safety. Due to her ground game being so amazing and difficult to deal with, Krystal's air game is lackluster. Her aerials all either have very short range, are slow, or won't often kill. Her best aerial is her B-Air, nicknamed the "Arse of Awesome", due to having extremely similar properties to Captain Falcon's "Knee of Justice". It has amazing KO power and a relatively large amount of hitstun, as well as an electrical effect upon landing it. Her other aerials are rather lacking in comparison, but her D-Air and N-Air have very high priority and can cancel some projectiles on their own. As well as a pretty lacking air game, her recovery is very short, especially in comparison to the other Star Fox character currently in the game, whose Fire Fox attack has long range, high priority, direction that can be aimed, and a lot of power. Her U-Special is the Flash Vixen, which, while having terrible range, has some invincibility frames and general high priority. Due to this, it even has some uses on the ground as a sort of "Get offa me" move. Overall, Krystal has an amazing mid-ranged game with some great projectiles to back it up, making her extremely hard to approach for some characters. Krystal's Normal Moves Combo *Krystal swings her staff upwards(3%),then swings her staff downwards(6%) Side Tilt *Krystal pulls her staff out in front of her. Up Tilt *Krystal swings her staff upward. Down Tilt *Krystal does sweeping kick around the ground near herself. Dash Attack *Krystal places her staff vertically straight, then swings around the staff and kicks. Side Smash *Krystal pulls out a close range cannon and explodes a small area in front of her. Note this cannon is pointed to the ground and not straight ahead. Up Smash *Krystal spins her staff rapidly. Down Smash *Krystal shoots two pistols toward the ground around herself. Neutral Air *Krystal spins her staff rapidly in the air. Forward Air *Krystal does a jab like kick in the air. Up Air *Krystal pushes her staff upwards in the air. Back Air *Krystal turns and uses her tail to deal damage in the air. Down Air *Krystal attacks downward with her staff, similar to Link's down air. Forward Throw *Krystal kicks the enemy forward. Up Throw *Krystal uppercuts the enemy. Back Throw *Krystal attacks with a pulse, sending the enemy behind herself Down Throw *Krystal shoots the enemy rapidly. Ledge Attack *Krystal gets up and performs a jab like kick. Krystal's Special Moves Trivia *Krystal is the only Star Fox character in Super Smash Bros. Crusade that doesn't summon a vehicle for her final smash. Notable Appearances *Star Fox Adventures (2002) *Star Fox: Assault (2005) *Star Fox Command (2006) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Universe Category:Zoning Characters Category:Almost Completed